


Sweeten my Hand

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the perfect roses will do for Drusilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeten my Hand

The shop roses are thorn-free and scentless; tightly-furled buds that would never bloom.

His love will never wither, never die, but gifting her with a mockery, even if her slender fingers will snatch petulantly at the petals, just won't do.

He wants long-stemmed, full-blown roses, to leave her hands smelling of summer dusk; dark green sticks stiff with triangular thorns to snap off and press into skin and prick out a pattern in blood. Wants to drag the thorns down moon-pale flesh and watch it rip and spill crimson and scarlet and red.

Wants stolen graveyard flowers for his love.


End file.
